Daja's Love
by Tasidia
Summary: Post Will of the Empress: Daja and Rizu get together three yeas after they have last seen eachother.


It has been three years since Daja had left of Namon, and every day Daja still thinks of her first love. She had had many other relationships, but none of her girlfriends quite filled the spot in her heart that Rizu had left.

As Daja ruffled though her secretary for a pin and paper, she quickly decided to write Rizu a letter before her courage left her. She didn't know if this renewed contact would break her heart as the separation had the first time, but she did know that she couldn't keep living her life with out Rizu- weather as a friend or more than that.

_Dear Rizu,_

_I am sorry that this letter comes so many years after we have last seen eachother, but I needed to try to get over you. All my attempts at forgetting about our relationship have failed, and the only option now is for me to have you in my life, weather as a friend, or more then that. If you do not wish to write me back I understand, but I just wanted you to know that you are always in my heart._

_-Daja_

_Daja, _

_Reading your letter has made me realize what a fool I was for not leaving with you those years ago. If it is to your pleasure I will be leaving for Emelan shortly. I have fallen into disfavor with her empress' court, and it is safer for me to leave. If you do not welcome me, I will understand, but I want to give us another chance._

_-Rizu_

Daja read the letter from Rizu for what was most likely the thousandth time. She knew that Rizu's traveling party was about to enter the city, and hundreds of emotions rushed through her as she waited at the gate Rizu would enter through.

_Relax; this is what you have been wishing for, for the last three years. _Sandry, Daja's foster sister said into Daja's mind after she felt a flood of emotions travel through their magical link. This connection allowed the four of them- Sandry, Daja, Briar, and Tris, to be closer then even blood family.

_I know, but know that it is happening, I don't know how I feel. This is want I want, but it is what Rizu wants? _Asked Daja.

Before Sandry could reply, a group of travelers crossed through the gate. Daja quickly stood up from her waiting spot, walking towards a woman in beautiful travel garments. Without even seeing her face, Daja knew that it was Rizu.

Before Daja reached her, Rizu dismounted and crossed to the side of the street that Daja was on. They stopped and looked at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Daja looked at Rizu's beautiful face, seeking a clue as to what she should do.

At the same time both women closed the gap between them and embraced each other. As they pulled back from each other Rizu whispered into Daja's ear, "We need to talk, some where private."

Daja stepped back with a huge smile on her face, still holding on to Rizu's hand. "Follow me." Daja lead them to her house, a few blocks away, and into a private room.

Sandry smiling herself, lead the remaining servants to the home of the four famous mages, and directed them to the stable.

Rizu sat down next to Daja, trying to form the words that would make Daja understand why she had finally come to Emelan.

"Daja, you must understand, I have come here under false pretenses. I have come here to spy for her. Her other spies are disappearing and she is displeased at the lack of information she has on Emelan. She sent me because she knew how heart broken I was about our separation. I must do as she asks, but I want you to know what I am doing. I do not wish to displease her, but I also do not want to deceive your trust."

A/N This is just a start, I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I really liked Daja and Rizu together and since I couldn't find any other fan fiction on them, I decided to write one myself.

I am not that good at staying in a character's dialogue—meaning, I don't know how to write what Daja would say if she were in the above situation, but I try my best.

Please tell me what you think, should I continue?

If any of y'all wish to take over this story from me feel free, just write me with an idea of were you want the story to go, and if I like the idea I'll gladly hand over the pen. I just want to read some Daja Rizu stuff, I don't care if it comes from me or not.

If you know of any other Daja Rizu stories, or if you are going to write one, let me know so I can read it.

PS I also need a Beta, my sister usually beta's for me, but she hasn't read the Will of the empress yet.


End file.
